Darkness and Light (On hiatus)
by Dare2Dream13
Summary: "Light is always there, no matter how dark it seems." The Elementals are slowly falling as the Curse takes its toll on Anna and Elsa grows weaker by the day due to her nightmares. But how did it begin? How did the shadows come to be in the first place? And what secret is Charity hiding? It's obvious she isn't telling the complete truth. Part 2 of 3 in the Fire and Ice Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to part two in the Fire and Ice series, Darkness and Light! I've decided to just jump right into it rather than working on other stuff beforehand. If you haven't read part one, I suggest you do so, otherwise most of this will not make sense to you. For those of you who have read it, this section revolves around Charity and Awiergan, though every once in a while there'll be a chapter about Elsa and Anna. I hope you enjoy!**

If you walk nine miles south, then rest for a day, then watch the moon as it changes until it undergoes an eclipse, there's a very good chance that you'll be sent to the place where the shadows reside. Sent out of reality's grasp itself; but is reality really there at all? Maybe we live in someone's dream; maybe the world is a figment of some wild imagination. No, this is impossible. It can't be. Or can it? It's true that many of the things we assume exist do not, and some of the things we've granted impossibilities happen every day. There _is _an end to reality, a fracture, created by darkness itself, where time ends and light flickers to nothing and all life ceases to exist.

And when the moon turns red, things change. The shadows are favored, and the Curse is set free to choose a victim.

This victim varies, though usually it's someone who is lonely, unhappy, afraid…but there's always one common thread that remains the same: this person must have control over an element. And for years, decades, centuries, the Elementals have fought against the darkness; for their freedom, for the lives that have been lost, because the evil they face does so much more than just single out an innocent to burden.

Then, after over a thousand years, a prodigy was born. Someone miraculous that could defeat the Curse and change the world; who knew if this would ever happen again? Now was the Elementals' only chance. So this prodigy was recruited and transformed into a hero. They worked for many years against the darkness until one day, it happened: the Curse struck them.

It was sheer luck that they survived to tell their story. So this is it, this is specifically what they experienced during their lifetime. This is was they told their allies, what they wrote onto yellowing rolls of parchment, and this is what someone has recovered from so long ago.

Are you ready for an adventure? Then let's go, because I'm ready too.


	2. Cosmos

**A/N: This update is basically a continuation of chapter five in part one. Enjoy!**

There was no denying that the concept of space scared Charity more than it should have. Vast, endless, black nothingness, and in this certain area, it was blank. No stars, no planets, no nebulae or galaxies or quasars or moons, just an unused canvas. And Charity hated that. The lack of detail and expression in general drove her crazy. There were only the Caverns of Infinity, suspended, invisible, and nothing more.

Therefore she was less than grateful when the Master decided to take her to some star that she couldn't remember the name of. It apparently had something to do with her element. She couldn't have cared less, even though this was obviously important. For some reason, she wasn't surprised whenever she learned that she could bend light, that what she'd done in the past wasn't some weird natural phenomenon. She wasn't scared, either, or even excited. She felt empty, and she had no idea why.

"So what's your element?" Charity asked Awiergan after what felt like days of travel.

"Darkness," Awiergan responded, but very, very quietly, almost shamefully.

"Ah, we're polar opposites then," Charity said. "It kind of makes sense, you know, considering I've been pretty optimistic and you're…."

Awiergan glanced at her.

"Whatever." But Charity had to suppress a laugh.

Everything was plunged back into silence again. Literal silence; she couldn't even hear the familiar ringing in her ears that signified the absence of sound. At least she was beginning to see light in the distance. Hopefully they'd be leaving the end of the universe soon…wait, was that possible? To just leave? It was such a surreal thought, and it sounded like some sort of ritualistic process, but maybe not.

After another long hour (though it felt something like a century) stars appeared in the distance and Charity observed them with wonder as they zipped past so quickly they were blurred almost beyond recognition. It was obvious now that they were traveling faster than the speed of light.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Charity asked.

"You are by far the most inquisitive, frustrating person I have ever met," Awiergan grumbled through clenched teeth, refusing to make eye contact.

"Thank you. Such a wonderful compliment." Charity smiled and continued to follow the Master, who was maybe ten feet ahead. "It's good to be curious, you know. You get more knowledge that way."

"It's not _always _a good thing," Awiergan said. "Some things are better to remain unknown. Believe me; I learned that the hard way."

"You shouldn't have said that," Charity replied. "Now I'm just going to ask what you found out that you wish you hadn't."

But Awiergan didn't respond. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on what was ahead of him, clearly deep in thought. Though worry lined his face, Charity restrained herself from asking what was wrong.

"Almost there," came a voice from up ahead. Charity's heart jumped in excitement for the first time that day.

In the distance, a white orb was growing nearer by the second. Was this a star, or something else? If it was then it was _huge_, enormous. Charity wondered vaguely how far away they were from earth. Throughout tidbits of conversation and cosmic scenery that was exquisite in its own way, she guessed that they'd been moving for roughly four hours, and she was correct. The star neared, until finally all three of them were hovering feet away from its surface.

"Welcome to Polaris, Charity," the Master said. "This is where the Elementals train and, occasional, decide to reside."

"Here?" Charity queried, staring at the blazing surface beneath her that, somehow, felt as if it was only giving off mild heat.

"Yes, here. In fact, I think just last moon one of our members decided to move away back to earth. Polaris is uninhabited now."

Charity would have expected to have a need to shout over to pure energy of the star, but it have off a slight, barely detectable hum with an unearthly pitch.

"You and I will most likely spend the next several years here," the Master told Charity. "Awiergan may help you train, if he chooses to do so, that is."

Awiergan gave the Master a look that clearly said, _with all due respect, I'd prefer to stay away. Far, far away. _But instead he replied with a simple, "I'll think about it," and left it at that.

"Sooo," Charity began to lower herself, "can you touch it?"

"Yes, only Elementals can."

Charity nodded and let herself drop. It felt like walking on water, to say the least. "What do I do in training?"

"Many things." The Master now stood beside her, and so did Awiergan. "It usually varies, depending on which element you control."

"When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Charity smiled and looked out at the star field that stretched before her, admiring it's picturesque details and wanting so badly to go and explore it. "How about now?"

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Thank for reading and I hope I see you again tomorrow!**

**-Dare**


	3. Dreamscape

Before Charity's training began, the Master returned to the Caverns to forge her crystal, whatever that meant, and she was left alone with only Awiergan for company, who obviously had no intentions of staying with her any longer than for a few more minutes. He sat gazing out at the stars and sighed. It was a sad sigh, and Charity wondered what was going on. She kept from asking, though, as it was obvious Awiergan needed time to think.

A short while later the Master returned holding something in one hand and what looked like a thin silver chain in the other. He stood beside Charity and held out a perfectly-round sphere of white opal, maybe about half an inch in diameter.

"Whoa," Charity said, "it's beautiful."

"This crystal represents your Element and is forged with part of your aura." The Master threaded the silver chain through a small hole in the middle of the opal. "If you wear it all the time, it should keep you safe and enhance your power. It also has other uses, but you'll learn about those later."

"I'll never lose it," Charity promised. "Ever." She took one end of the chain, then the other, and clasped it around her neck. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

About a week later, Awiergan had decided to return to earth and hopefully find the remaining Elementals in the world, but before he left the Master requested that he help Charity with one of her lessons.

"You'll be learning to Dreamwalk," the Master told Charity after waking her up from a peaceful slumber. "It's one of the uses of your crystal."

Charity smiled, excited. Whatever Dreamwalking was, it sounded interesting, and she hoped it was as self-explanatory as it seemed. So she and Master found Awiergan, still asleep, and quite frankly Charity was a little too eager to invade his mind….

"You _must _be wearing your crystal at all times, understood? Otherwise you could become trapped inside the Dreamrealm or you could lose control of what you want to happen. There's also a very good chance that if you try to change the setting without your crystal, the dream could turn into a nightmare and you trap Awiergan inside of it, meaning he won't wake up."

Charity nodded vigorously.

"To begin, you need to concentrate as hard as you can. Focus on a blank, black room. There is no light, but you can still see everyone in it. This is where you'll begin, and I'll enter with you. Since this is your first time, this could take up to an hour, but never stop focusing on that empty space."

Charity shut her eyes and concentrated, doing everything she could not to let her mind wander. She clenched her fists and waited until finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the area where she was standing before, but instead all she saw was darkness. She grinned and made a mental note to keep her eyes open next time. Before long she spotted the Master and Awiergan, who was on the ground still sound asleep.

"Wake him up," the Master murmured. "You did well."

Charity dropped to her knees and placed a hand on Awiergan's shoulder, remembering, for some reason, that night when she revived him with her elixir. That seemed like a forever or two ago now.

"Hey, er, wake up." Charity pressed down gently. As much as _she _hated being disturbed from sleep, this had always made doing it to someone else kind of awkward. "Please?"

Thankfully, Awiergan stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at Charity and seeming mildly impressed. "So you did it, eh? First try?"

"Yes," Charity replied, assuming he was talking about Dreamwalking.

"It took me _forever_. Nice job." Awiergan smiled and sat up, looking around. "Typical Dreamscape for entrance; have you learned to change the scenery yet?"

Charity shook her head, and the Master said, "I'd prefer for her to get more practice first."

"I guess I could stay and help…." Awiergan stole a glance at Charity, returned by a smirk that seemed to say, _see, I'm not so bad_.

"Wonderful. Charity, to exit the dream you need to do what you did to get here, except instead of thinking about this, focus on the real world."

"Okay." And Charity kept her eyes open this time.

**AN: I'm so sorry it's this short! The next chapter will be better, and it'll get back to Elsa and Anna. It would be really great if you could review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading!**

**-Dare**


End file.
